


Leaves

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Pearl and Pink Pearl rest together in a hammock.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 19





	Leaves

It had been the first time in a while that a hammock was set up on the beach. Peal did not think she would have much use for it; even she was more open to human recreational or resting activities.

But one day she had gotten a sporty outfit on, and Pink Pearl was dressed in a pink, soft hoodie and pants. They were going to try jogging as humans did, equal in the tempo of their legs pumping up and down.

They spent the entire day running through Beach City and Little Homeworld. It befitted the clothes and they got to experience the brisk exercise of jogging. It felt very fulfilling.

By the time they returned to the temple the sun was nearly set. Pink Pearl spotted the hammock and suggested that humans would rest after such a work-out.

After a few tries of figuring out how a hammock actually _worked_ they tumbled into the hammock and moved into more comfortable positions.

Pearl looked at Pink Pearl, a small grin on her face. To truly get the experience Pink Pearl had closed her eyes, one hand under her chin and the other on top of Pearl’s hands.

It was a serene imitation of sleep. Pearl indulged in a whimsical wondering of what gems dreamed of, and of what pearls dreamed of, now that there were so many doors open to them.

Pearl thought, solemnly, that Pink Pearl had those doors shut for her for so long. This sort of peace was out of reach for the both of them for so long and now it rested in their hands.

With a fond realization that Pink Pearl really was asleep Pearl gently squeezed her hand. She did not know of the dreams of gems but this was enough for her.


End file.
